Episodes with crew categories
666 Park Avenue # 666 Park Avenue: Pilot # 666 Park Avenue: Lazarus Adventures of Superboy, The # Adventures of Superboy: Unaired Pilot # Adventures of Superboy: The Spy from Outer Space (Part 1) Agent Carter # Agent Carter: Now Is Not the End # Agent Carter: Time and Tide # Agent Carter: SNAFU # Agent Carter: Valediction # Agent Carter: A Little Song and Dance Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One of Us Almost Human # Almost Human: Pilot # Almost Human: Straw Man Amazing Spider-Man # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 1) # Amazing Spider-Man: The Deadly Dust (Part 2) American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest # American Horror Story: Chapter 1 # American Horror Story: Chapter 4 # American Horror Story: Chapter 5 Andromeda # Andromeda: When Goes Around... # Andromeda: Attempting Screed # Andromeda: What Will Be Was Not # Andromeda: The Test Angel # Angel: The Girl in Question Ark II # Ark II: The Robot # Ark II: Omega Arrow # Arrow: Green Arrow # Arrow: The Candidate # Arrow: Restoration # Arrow: Lost Souls # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Dark Waters # Arrow: Lost in the Flood # Arrow: Schism Ash vs Evil Dead # Ash vs Evil Dead: El Jefe Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: I've Got Batman in My Basement Battlestar Galactica # Battlestar Galactica: Take the Celestra Big Bang Theory # Big Bang Theory: Pilot Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty Black-ish # Black-ish: VIP # Black-ish: God Blake's 7 # Blake's 7: Project Avalon # Blake's 7: Orbit # Blake's 7: Blake Brooklyn Nine-Nine # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Pilot # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Into the Woods # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Yippie Kayak # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Coral Palms (Part 2) # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Coral Palms (Part 3) # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Night Shift Buck Rogers in the 25th Century # Buck Rogers: Awakening # Buck Rogers: Planet of the Slave Girls # Buck Rogers: Vegas in Space # Buck Rogers: The Plot to Kill a City # Buck Rogers: Escape from Wedded Bliss # Buck Rogers: Ardala Returns # Buck Rogers: Flight of the War Witch Columbo # Columbo: Negative Reaction Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises # Damien: Temptress # Damien: Abattoir Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat # Dark Angel: Flushed # Dark Angel: C.R.E.A.M. # Dark Angel: Freak Nation Defiance # Defiance: This Woman's Work # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: All Things Must Pass Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: The Witch's Familiar Emergency! # Emergency!: How Green Was My Thumb? Fall Guy, The # Fall Guy: The Fall Guy # Fall Guy: The Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda # Fall Guy: The Rich Get Richer Finding Carter # Finding Carter: Pilot # Finding Carter: The Birds # Finding Carter: Drive # Finding Carter: Now You See Me # Finding Carter: The Heat Flash (2014) # Flash: Going Rogue # Flash: Fast Enough # Flash: Flash of Two Worlds # Flash: Enter Zoom # Flash: Gorilla Warfare # Flash: Legends of Today Freedom Force # Freedom Force: The Dragon Riders # Freedom Force: The Scarlet Samurai # Freedom Force: The Plant Soldiers # Freedom Force: Pegasus' Odyssey # Freedom Force: The Robot Galactica 1980 # Galactica 1980: Galactica Discovers Earth (Part 1) # Galactica 1980: Space Croppers Gemini Man # Gemini Man: Sam Casey, Sam Casey Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels Gotham # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes Griff # Griff: Isolate and Destroy Grimm # Grimm: Pilot # Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears # Grimm: BeeWare # Grimm: Plumed Serpent # Grimm: Island of Dreams Hammer House of Horror # Hammer House of Horror: Witching Time # Hammer House of Horror: Visitor from the Grave Hannibal # Hannibal: Potage # Hannibal: Entrée Hawthorne # Hawthorne: Yielding Highlander # Highlander: Line of Fire # Highlander: Courage # Highlander: The Lamb Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square # Incredible Hulk: Metamorphosis # Incredible Hulk: Babalao Incredible Hulk (1982) # Incredible Hulk: Tomb of the Unknown Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba # Isis: Dreams of Flight # Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse # Isis: The Hitchhikers # Isis: The Class Clown # Isis: The Cheerleader # Isis: Year of the Dragon # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night # Jessica Jones: AKA It's Called Whiskey John Doe # John Doe: The Mourner # John Doe: John D.O.A. # John Doe: Save as... John Doe Justice League Unlimited # Justice League Unlimited: Flash and Substance Kevin Can Wait # Kevin Can Wait: Pilot # Kevin Can Wait: Sleep Disorder Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: Home Is Where the Hurt Is # Lois & Clark: I Now Pronounce You... Lucifer # Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire MacGyver # MacGyver: Ghost Ship # MacGyver: Fire and Ice Man from Atlantis # Man from Atlantis: The Siren McMillan & Wife # McMillan & Wife: Dark Sunrise # McMillan & Wife: Have You Heard About Vanessa? Mr. Robot # Mr. Robot: eps1.0 hellofriend.mov # Mr. Robot: eps2.0 unm4sk-pt2.tc Night Court # Night Court: Battling Bailiff Night Shift # Night Shift: Sunrise, Sunset Outer Limits (1963) # Outer Limits: Cold Hands, Warm Heart Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Gun Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol Preacher # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: Monster Swamp # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song Scandal # Scandal: The Trail # Scandal: Grant: For the People Scream # Scream: Ghosts # Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Vacancy # Scream: Happy Birthday to Me # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: The Vanishing # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls # Scream: Halloween Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Loner # Secret Circle: Heather # Secret Circle: Darkness # Secret Circle: Lucky # Secret Circle: Curse # Secret Circle: Sacrifice Shazam! # Shazam!: The Odd Couple # Shazam!: Finders Keepers # Shazam!: Out of Focus Smallville # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Crush # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Aqua # Smallville: Fanatic # Smallville: Bizarro # Smallville: Odyssey # Smallville: Identity # Smallville: Requiem # Smallville: Rabid # Smallville: Roulette # Smallville: Disciple # Smallville: Absolute Justice # Smallville: Escape # Smallville: Upgrade # Smallville: Salvation # Smallville: Lazarus # Smallville: Supergirl # Smallville: Homecoming # Smallville: Isis # Smallville: Icarus # Smallville: Dominion # Smallville: Prophecy # Smallville: Finale Spider-Man (1994) # Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard Spider-Woman # Spider-Woman: Dracula's Revenge Star Trek # Star Trek: Mudd's Women # Star Trek: Court Martial # Star Trek: Amok Time # Star Trek: Who Mourns for Adonais? # Star Trek: Catspaw # Star Trek: The Trouble With Tribbles Star Trek: The Animated Series # Star Trek: The Infinite Vulcan # Star Trek: The Magicks of Megas-Tu # Star Trek: Once Upon a Planet # Star Trek: Mudd's Passion Star Trek: Voyager # Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker # Star Trek: Voyager: Parallax # Star Trek: Voyager: Time and Again Strain, The # The Strain: Night Zero # The Strain: The Box Superboy # Superboy: Bizarro... The Thing of Steel # Superboy: The Battle With Bizarro Supergirl # Supergirl: Stronger Together # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: How Does She Do It? # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Blood Bonds # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Bizarro # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter # Supergirl: Worlds Finest # Supergirl: Myriad # Supergirl: Better Angels Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) # Superman: Livewire Supernatural # Supernatural: Playthings # Supernatural: Tall Tales # Supernatural: Of Grave Importance # Supernatural: Girls, Girls, Girls Switch # Switch: Death by Resurrection # Switch: The Cage Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short # Terminator: Self Made Man # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain Twilight Zone # Twilight Zone: Queen of the Nile Two and a Half Men # Two and a Half Men: Hookers, Hookers, Hookers # Two and a Half Men: The Immortal Mr. Billy Joel The Vampire Diaries # Vampire Diaries: Our Town # Vampire Diaries: The Ties That Bind # Vampire Diaries: 1912 # Vampire Diaries: The Murder of One The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: The Pluto File # Wonder Woman: Last of the Two-Dollar Bills # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Formula 407 # Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood # Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Move the World # Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis # Wonder Woman: Knockout # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys # Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady X-Files # The X-Files: E.B.E. # The X-Files: Død Kalm # The X-Files: The End # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: My Struggle # The X-Files: Founder's Mutation # The X-Files: Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster # The X-Files: Home Again # The X-Files: Babylon # The X-Files: My Struggle II Category:Quality Assessment